Just a Second
by Lia Star
Summary: Xander's trying to reach a CD case that's just to far away, meanwhile Spike is enjoying a very nice view from behind. SpikeXander.


A/N: I was bored and had this idea and decided to write it but for some reason I just didn't like it... I'm not sure why, it just doesn't seem to... flow. Or something like that. I decided to post it anyway though...

(Just to let you all know I am Lia Star, but the name was bugging me so I changed it...)

/\/\/\

Spike looked in front of him at Xander bending down to pick up a cd case he couldn't quite reach. He'd been wriggling madly against the desk for almost a minute now, stretching his fingers as far as they would go. And while he was bending and stretching the denim of his jeans was also being stretched, giving Spike a rather nice of view.

"Ah Ha!"

Whilst Xander sounded triumphant as he grabbed the CD case and started to stand up, Spike was utterly dissapointed as it signalled the end of his show. Deciding that he wasn't quite ready for it to end he stalked quietly up behind Xander and pushed him back up against the desk.

"Spike, what are you doing? I'm busy."

The blonde vampire ignored Xander and started placing light kisses along the side of Xander's neck. As he was doing this he pulled the cd case out of Xander's hand and placed it at the back of the desk before running his hands along Xanders arms.

"Busy are you? Not got a second to spare?"

The light kisses had now turned to nibbling bites and with them Xander's words of complaint had started changing to pleading groans and murmers.

"Maybe just a second. Or two."

The groans intensified as Spike began to gently rock his hips against Xander, who was still trapped between the desk and the vampire, not knowing quite which way he should be pushing, in the end he allowed himself to fall back against Spike.

Spike smirked at his victory before starting to stroke Xander's jean clad thigh ever so lightly. He used his other hand to push underneath Xander's jeans and grasp his cock. At this movement Xander's head fell completley back, resting on top of Spike's shoulder, fully baring his neck to the vampire who paused to give it a few kisses.

Spike lightly scratched the underside of Xander's cock with a fingernail and the body before him started quivering at the attention.

Xander's arms eventually found the right combination of muscles needed to move and went to grab Spike's hand and make it do something, anything, that would be more satisfying than the too light touches that felt good but were teasing him into a state of frenzy rather than giving him any form of fullfillment, which was clearly exactly what Spike wanted.

Without warning Spike let go and spun Xander around. Before he had the chance to complain at the loss of contact altogether Xander's moans were swallowed by Spike as he attacked Xander's mouth, with his game face now emerging.

Xander grabbed at Spike's hair pulling him ever closer whilst running his tongue against the vampire's sharper teeth, cutting it in the process. Spike instantly sensed the blood and sucked and licked at the wound, trying to keep it open for as long as possible.

The built up tension between the pair was beginning to get unbearable and Spike pushed Xander harder back down against the desk and harshly bit down against Xander's neck at the same time, causing both of them to yell and come in unison.

As Xander was catching his breath, Spike stood up not needing the extra oxygen intake and looked down. Yet another pair of jeans he had managed to ruin because of Xander.

After Xander had calmed down he stood up and looked Spike in the eye.

"What part of 'I'm busy' do you not understand?"

Spike arched an eyebrow before walking over to the desk where the cd case was still lying and he knocked it over the edge before walking back to Xander and taking a seat facing towards the desk.

"The part where you think that makes any difference whatsoever to me..."

Spike smirked as Xander let out a half hearted mumble of annoyance before turning around and trying to pick up the CD that Spike had just knocked onto the floor again.


End file.
